Through the memories
by Nobody426
Summary: Annabeth's daughter, Alex was in the attic and found a little pink booklet that belonged to Annabeth.  A booklet that contained all of Annabeth's adventures, feelings, stories, and anything in between since she was seven.  She turned the cover gingerly...
1. Chapter 1

**My first try on a two-shot, featuring Annabeth's history when she was younger (seven-ish). I never wrote a two-shot before, so it would be nice if someone read and criticize me, it's okay if it is negative, as long as it is constructive. Inspired when I was writing my diary and digging through the pile I collected along the years—yeah, I write diaries, don't laugh.**

Enter. Annabeth's finger clicked the button, on her computer screen, a line of words appeared, "Message sent." She sighed with relief and lean back on her chair, happy that she had finally finished the new design for a couple old libraries downtown New York to refurnish. She had been an architect, both in the human world, and _that_ world, the world that Annabeth had tried to hide from her daughter, who was currently a five-year-old. Percy had fended off the monsters over the years, not that there were a lot of them after the second Titan War, because pretty much all of them were somehow in Kronos's army and vaporized during the war one way or another, and the fact that Percy's luck became way better after it sums it up.

She was extremely busy for years because she was busy refurnishing Olympus, earning drachmas so she could buy the things she needed on Olympus, or simply selling the, as the dealer called, "big golden cookies that is purer than the purest gold" and exchange that into money. Percy served as a trainer in camp, both in sword fighting and canoeing, his personal favorites. They are both twenty-nine now, and both hoping that their little girl were not that big of an attraction to the blood thirsty monsters. So far, the luck is on their side.

"Wise Girl, are you bringing Alex to go eat now or what?" Percy woke Annabeth from her short trance. Although they had been parents since they were twenty-four, they still hadn't figure out how to cook with the exception of cereal (Demeter personally assured that, long story), along with the occasional Mac and Cheese. (Assuming they don't bomb the microwave) So, long story short, they had to go out and eat every night, or make sandwich. Annabeth chuckled at the thought, _only if Seaweed Brain remembered where he put the knife and not cut it with Riptide…_

"Just wait a few minutes, I want to double check if it works or not, and save another copy of the file!"

"All right!"

Just as Annabeth checked her files over again, Alexandria came bouncing in holding a pink notebook, a rose-colored pen in her hand.

"Mommy, how do you spell 'exciting'? I need it for my diary."

Annabeth sighed. Despite the years of practice, she can never spell out something instantly to any body. In work, if she absolutely have to type something to people that are non-Greek, she used the software that Apollo was nice to install after much request that translate Greek to English on her computer as she typed in Greek. So of course, she wouldn't be able to double check her own work after she typed in, and she couldn't tell Alex how to spell it either in English. Alex was not dyslexia, for that, Annabeth was thankful. Unfortunately enough, Alex was indeed ADHD.

"Good girl, find the dictionary in the attic for mommy would you?"

"Okay." With that, she bounced up the stairs and out of sight. Alex was extremely intelligent for a girl her age. She was almost like a mini-version of Annabeth, not quite as smart, although her water abilities were much better than her mother. She could swim, sure, but didn't show any special abilities that Percy had yet.

"Found it yet?"

"Yeah!" Came Alex's muffled voice. Alex came down with a Ancient Greek to English dictionary that was half her size, and on top of that, was a small pink journal.

"Mommy? I found this in the attic, it looks just like my diary, but this one is so old…" Annabeth's grey eyes widened at the sight of her diary, amazed that the little pink journal had not been lost some where over the years.

"That's nothing honey." Annabeth said as she grabbed the pink booklet that she kept throughout the years, the booklet that recorded everything before she met _him._

As Alex left, she opened the old book pages gingerly, reading the first pages of her diary.

_15__th__ of July, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am seven today! It is Panathenaia day—Athena's sacred day, papa told me dat. I rite in you becuze I earned you from an architecture cotest. I cann't spell rite. Daddy said I have dys-lexia. He was rite. I can't spell. But I love architecture, I can tell you that. I can spell that, I love eat. _

_Annabeth_

Annabeth smiled at her innocent younger self in the pages, and remembered the time she had so much trouble spelling and didn't discover she could write in Ancient Greek yet.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I discovered who I was. Daddy said I was a demigod, half god, half human. I beelived him. I knew what I saw all along. Monsters. Greek myths creatures, I new. I practiced spelling a lot but it didn't appeal to me. I fink it is a trademark for demigods. I knew it. I fink I am a daughter of Athena too, the goddess of wisdom. _

_ I just new._

_Annabeth_

Annabeth fingered another page. This times, the words are blurry, the paper was a lot crispier too. She nearly cried… She remembered the night she wrote this, with much tears…

_7__th__ September, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have deicded, I ran. I was in a run-down shack near our house rite now. Vater had abandoned me, I new. My twin HALF-broters, Bobby and Mathew had just born. By my STEP-muter, Helen. She hates me. Loathes me even. She locked me in a closet for hours when dad is not home. Calling me a freak—a trouble magnet. Simple. I ran. I packed my favourite books, money, fod, and clothes. I left them a note, maybe they wouldn't even care abot dat. We will see._

_ You are the only one I can talk to rite now. The only one I could trust._

_Annabeth_

Annabeth turned a few pages, till when she met Luke and Thalia.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I met too people today. They are demigods too. Luke and Thalia, the lightning sparky girl. They found me as a bust out the doors with a moster chasing me. Luke gave me the dagger he was using. He said I was smart, I new. We were in New Jersey, and we built a safe house for the nite. Hope it gets better._

_Annabeth_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Thalia. She broke her leg today fighting a moster, Hydra, they say. It wasn't good. It destroyed our safe house and Thalia needed madison. We needed help. Quick. Luke was anxious, something about going to his old house. To see his mommy. I wish I could see my mommy, I missed her. I bet she would be better than my step-mutter. I don't get why he is so scared. Thalia and he talked, they said it was nothing, I hate not knowing things._

_Annabeth_

Annabeth sighed, thinking of the 'good old days' when they were escaping, her innocent young self—flabbergasted and ignorant with the other things going on around her. And once again, glad that Alex was not dyslexia. Skipping the part of Hermes' visit, she continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Luke was extremely sad after the man's visit. When I asked, he faked a smile and said it was nothing. I didn't fall for that, I was a daughter of Athena. Thalia new something and didn't tale me. Did I mention I hate not knowing things?_

_ Mom sent help to me, an owl. Guiding us to another place we could use becuze of the lost of our safe house. She sent me a small pack, a dictionery, and a note: saying that she would send more help soon. I cheacted some words from the dictionery, but not all. Hope the words are better._

_Annabeth_

Annabeth knew what was next. Grover would come. Thalia would be turned into a tree, Luke would be in a depression, and after that… Though she would like to read them all over again.

_Dear Diary,_

_ A satyr came. Not a half-donkey, like what Thalia called him. He said he had to bring us to Camp Half-Blood, a place for kids like us. I would like to go to a place where I am not ignored, because I am 'special'. I hate being isolated. It made me feel that I have a disorder or something, which I certainly do not._

_ It was becoming colder and colder. I hope we arrive soon…_

_Annabeth_

_October 28__th__, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Halloween's coming. Mosters (Grover said two Cyclops) chased us. Got to go. Bye._

After that, two months were skipped until the next entry. Annabeth remembered. It was one of the most painful ones ever, except that she was seven. She couldn't really process all the things that happened. Not every single detail. And she noticed one thing, from there on; everything she wrote was in Ancient Greek. She had reached camp.

_ I felt so bad. Thalia had sacrificed herself to save Luke and I. I missed her. Zeus, her father, had turned her into a tree. It was all the furies' fault, also the Cyclops' of course. If it was not for the Cyclops, we wouldn't be delayed, and so many monsters would certainly not chase us. Hellhounds, Furies, Cyclops, you name it, all on our trail._

_ Thalia wanted to keep us save. I swear in her name that I would try and not disappoint her. So one day, maybe we would meet again in a different circumstance._

_Yours truly,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth flipped through the pages about Luke's depression, camp, the camp bead she first earned and the golden ring. Luke's quest, his victory… Centaur in a prom dress, Stoll brothers' prank, etc. (She laughed at it for a good length of time.) Until that very page, the first page that was entitled. It was entitled 'Him'. She proceeded to read it.

_Him_

_ I think I found him. Him, as in the kid Chiron and I dragged through the borders an hour ago, around midnight. I was asking what was happening on Olympus, again. The weird weather had me worried for a good long time. Grover didn't give in, which was rare, and proved that the situation was worse than I think it was. I think something was stolen, something big. I would figure it out eventually, for I AM a daughter of Athena._

_ I had suspicion for this particular kid. I don't believe it was just something that happened randomly. He came here now. Not any other time. I have to admit, he did make quite an entrance. Plus, with Chiron going for a 'home-run' for him in his school, he had to be important. He has to be the one. The ticket that I have for a chance to attend a quest. I knew it. _

_ He is something special._

_Diary,_

_ He. Was. Claimed. By who? You may ask. –-By the sea god Poseidon, my mother's enemy. The chance of him getting a quest is high, but the chance of him inviting me to his quest is low. I seriously doubt he would even consider that for a single second seeing the feud between our parents—Poseidon and Athena._

_ I should have known. I was stupid because I didn't know his parentage any time sooner, though I had suspicion when he became the supreme lord of the bathroom. I will see._

_Annabeth_

Annabeth was thinking over this. This boy obviously was Percy, She remembered when she first saw him—

"Annabeth? Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said as she composed herself, "Coming!"

She left her diary on her table, years of dreams and wishes lying within it.

**I cannot believe I actually finished it! *****virtual happy dance***** It's like two in the morning, though I think it is well worth it. I haven't really had the time to double check it yet, but I will eventually. I just can't wait to post it! What do you think of it? It was originally one-shot, but I am so tired. Need to get some sleep. And yes, I still write my diary EVERY single day, which probably no one every does on Earth that is my age(13). Oh well, looking and digging through my own diary pile, (a huge box since I wrote diaries since I was nine, March 28****th****, yes, I remembered the day my dad bought me a diary), I cried a lot to certain things. Yeah… Did I mention I even wrote diary weekly since I was like four? Yeah, innocent little kiddie there…**

**Nobody426 out and wish every single person in existence a Happy New Year with the exception of a few people that is worse than Gabe Ugliano in my opinion, and deserved tortures in the Fields of Punishments caused by their utmost greediest and meanest hearts.**

**To my best friend Antoinette, if you read this, I wish you a Happy New Year across from half a globe away. Literally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Happy New Year's Eve! Well, if I finish this on time, it will be the first story I ever finished officially on Fanfiction! On with the story!**

Annabeth put her bag on the armrest as she came back from the restaurant. Percy had gone to help Alex to take a bath, and she continued reading on.

_Dear Diary,_

_ As I expected, Percy Jackson was given a quest! I expected this, sure. Chiron had informed me of that and confirmed about my suspicion. I am going to hide in Chiron's office, so when he received the request of this quest, I would be there to join in his quest before anybody else did._

_ Wish me luck, if I did succeed in getting myself in the quest, it would be the first time in five years that I ever get to go to the outside world. That is the only place you can see if you are any good at all. I wouldn't be able to bring anything other than the necessary things like food. So goodbye for now._

_Yours truly,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth smiled at the first mention of the first quest she was going to attend, this ought to be fun. She skipped the entry about her quest, and braced herself.

_Betrayal_

_ I cannot believe this. Luke betrayed us all. I was so worried about Percy that I couldn't bare to leave him and investigate who did this, nor write my diary. But I can now. He woke up earlier, a few hours ago, and told us all about this. _

_ It was Luke._

_ It was Luke who stole the Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. It was Luke who poisoned Percy with scorpions. It was Luke who betrayed us all. _

_ It was all Luke._

_ And I was simply heart-broken._

By now, Annabeth was in tears—she couldn't bare to read about Luke. About his betrayal, how she had looked up to him all those years when she was younger. She couldn't read this all again.

Stiffly, she turned a few more pages. Over the pages about monster attacking her and escaping to seek Percy, how Luke poisoned Thalia's tree, sneaking out of camp to save camp, and coming back in victory. How she moved to San Francisco, how she was so glad and happy Thalia finally 'came back', and also what she thought after the whole Atlas thing. She stopped at one particular entry, entitled, Mount St. Helens. The most crispy page of all in the entire booklet.

_Mount St. Helens_

_ I can't believe this. The prophecy was coming true. "And lose a love worse than death…" This CAN'T be happening. Especially not after… No, he will be fine. I just know. Like all the other things that I knew. I know he is still somewhere, not dead, not yet. He can't. Not after all the things we've been through. Not after... After… After I kissed him._

_ Yes, that' was true. I like him, maybe a bit more than a friend now. I know he will be fine._

_ I just knew._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabeth C._

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a week already. Everyone is starting to think that he was really already… Dead. No, I said to everyone, that is not true. _

_ When I was kidnapped, he was so sure that I was alright, and sneaked out of camp to save me, risking his own life, and despite what the prophecy said, went on his own way and saved me. Same thing here, I knew he was alright. At least he was still in one piece._

_Annabeth_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what to say… Two weeks had been passed since that day—the day Mt. St. Helens exploded behind my trail. Chiron had given in, and gave up hope. But I have not. Chiron tried to convince me into thinking as he did, but I believe in myself, I believed in him. _

_ His 'funeral' is tomorrow, and we would be burning his shroud. Maybe he really wasn't coming back… Shut up. He will come back once and for all._

_Dear, dear, dear, dear Diary,_

_ Guess WHAT? Yeah, that's right, he came back! Yeah, except being the Seaweed Brain he was, he had to come back when I said he was the bravest person ever. Bah! That's just pretty speech, not what I thought of him—_

_ Anyways, he was always Rachel this and Rachel that. This was my quest, mine and mine only. I would not let some puny mortal girl lead the way. No, No, NO! And he said he got lost… Lost huh? More like staying on a five star island resort with Calypso. Huh. Not that I minded or anything…_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth laughed at the last entry. She would never, ever admit, but yes, she was indeed a tad bit jealous. Just a tad bit.

She shuffled through the pages, until she reached one of the last pages that she wrote after Apollo cured her after she fainted, right after Luke died in front of her eyes.

_18__th__ of August, 2009 Around dawn…_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Luke… died. _

_ He had served as a brother to me so many years, saving me, fighting monsters along side me. I even thought I loved him once, but I was so young that time, I didn't understand love. _

_ Then when he betrayed us… I remembered how hard it was for me to believe, especially when I didn't want to. It was even harder for me to break it to Thalia, she had given up to join the hunters for him! Yet he turned his back on us due to the bitterness he had for the Olympians…_

_ When he died—I cried for the first time in years. Not even when I thought Percy was dead could compare to this. He was there all the time, not recently, but he would be a shadow forever in my heart._

_ Now his gone, I don't know who to turn to… Who would actually love me…_

A pair of arms wrapped around Annabeth. She turned back, startled, and saw the one and only—Perseus Jackson.

"I would, Annabeth, I would forever, and ever look after you."

"Forever is a big word, Seaweed Brain."

"I know. I gave up forever for you, didn't I?"

They smiled at each other, and left to fetch Alex out of the water.

A breeze blew by, and the diary turned to the last page.

_ But I know, someone would always be there for me. My Seaweed Brain—Perseus Jackson. Forever and ever._

_Love, _

_Annabeth Chase, his Wise Girl_


End file.
